Backstory: Phere Nolan
by OmegaExodus
Summary: My pain, my memory, my burden to bear. The fate of my mother shall not go unavenged. You shall pay by my hand, Slayer!


**New Story BROS. This is pretty epic. **** I can't promise it will be good, but if you're reading fanfictions, I'm sure its fine. This story is only going to be a chapter long, cause I wanna do some longer chapters.**

**I was just bored.**

* * *

><p>Phere Nolan<p>

I swung my sword with all my might, but it simply shattered against his bare skin. He laughed at me, looking at me with pity and mirth.

"Go home child, This is not your fight." That was all he said.

"You made this my fight when you killed my mother six years ago!" I dropped my broken sword and I came at him with my bare hands, but he moved around me so fast, I could barely turn before he hit my in the gut. I doubled over, and started retching.

"Come back in five years, with a little training maybe you'll make a good meal." He started to laugh again, and walked away. I crawled after him, grabbing my sword hilt, and yelling obscenities to him. It. The monster. The thing that murdered my mother in cold blood. Dear gods, the memory...

* * *

><p>I was playing inside the yard, with my mother telling me to get inside, because it started to rain. I disagreed, and played in the mud for a bit. She forced me into the bath, and I cleaned myself off, insisting that I was old enough. I was six at the time. She then tucked me to bed, we traded "I love you"'s, and she tweaked my nose. Little did I know that that would be the last time I saw her alive.<p>

I heard a scream that woke me up, and I jumped out of bed. I scrambled towards the voice, because I immediately recognized it. My mothers voice. Screaming. I ran toward the yard, were the scream abruptly died. A pool of red was soaking into the garden, and a body lay there, mangled and disfigured. I paid little attention to the body at that moment, because I saw a man, with his head down, as if saying a prayer, holding a bloody sword. The sound that came within me was not my own, and to this day, I have no clue what happened in my head. The man looked at me, and smiled the smile a shark would have had, just before eating a meal.

"Worry not, child, I will not eat you. Gather your strength so you may take vengeance on me. I'd love to see you try." With that, He melted away like sand in a storm, with golden dust billowing past the fence, under the cold rain.

At that moment, my brain had processed everything. My mother was killed. That was all that mattered. In my head, my entire childhood wiped. And that was when my mind stopped.

The police arrived at the scene minutes later. Some neighbors had phoned in because of the scream. The police found me lying, unaware of all going around me, but conscious, and they found my mother's body. They took me to a hospital, and I was treated well,, albeit suspiciously.

They tell me that they buried my mother with her parents. For a time, they thought I did it, a child to kill his own mother. They never found any proof that a man had killed her, besides the gaping wounds on her body. They had no proof that I did it either, so the case went cold, and they didn't pursue it. After a year of psychologists, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away. The one thing that they left for me was my mother's ring. And that has protected me for my life.

* * *

><p>He was gone. Again. After seven years, he manages to get away again. I cursed myself over and over. And as it was, I gave up.<p>

It may have been an hour, it may have been a minute. All I knew, was that there was a golden glow, and in front of me, was a man in a tuxedo.

"Ares..." I breathed.

"Been a while, kid. Didn't think you'd recognize me. Your father sent me." A shiver went through me. My father. Hermes. I never met him, but I couldn't help but feel disdain for a man who looked away, well my mother was dead.

"Wanted me to tell you stuff. Normally, I'd tell him to shove it, but when I heard it was you, I revved right up." He kept going. And going. Dear gods, I was in pain, and he was talking away.

"...You look pretty bad. Here." He snapped his fingers, and ambrosia and nectar popped onto a plate in front of me. I tried to chew some, slowly. Didn't want to shock the body.

"So, feeling better yet?" he asked.

"A-a bit"

"Cool. I see your sword broke huh? You must've been fighting with _him_." Ares muttered the word him like it was a plague, a disease.

"Ye-yeah, Lord Ares."

"Don't worry kid. That ring on your hand? I gave that to your mother. My favorite sword. Sorry for not telling you sooner. You're going to be a hero you hear? You are destined to take that guy down. The swords name is EnFall. Every hero who uses it has defeated whatever monster it was their goal to beat. You are going to need every ounce of help you can get with that guy." He stopped sounding scary for a second, and smiled.

"We're all rooting for you, kid."

Then he was gone.

I looked at my mother's ring. EnFall, huh? The sword took shape, and I was suddenly holding two blades that fit together, both sides looking deadly and sharp. Both were about 4 feet long, and looked dangerous. I began to formulate my plan. Training till I can use the fused version of the sword with one hand.

And so began my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review. Flames are welcome. <strong>


End file.
